


Morning Surprise

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mick,” Leonard grumbles. “I don't need to <i>just</i> watch all the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 30th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

The moan that falls from Mick's mouth as he curls his fingers around his hard cock first thing in the morning is fairly quiet, but Leonard still notices it.

 

Leonard turns his position with his eyes halfway closed until he's cozied up to Mick's back and places a hand across his side.

 

“Mhmm,” Mick sounds as he feels the warmth of his husband at his back. Mick also feels Leonard's hand drifting down to his hip and his front, over his groin and then further to cup Mick's hand. “Wait,” Mick croaks out.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Mick clears his throat. “Wait,” he repeats and then leans away from Leonard, off to the side of the bed, reaching with his free hand to the bedside table where the lube had been placed after Leonard had woken Mick up during the night and persuaded him into making slow, sweet love.

 

“Oh yess,” Leonard moans as he sees Mick's hand come back with the lube and turns so that his stomach is on the bed and his ass in the air, ready for Mick to prepare him once again.

 

Mick turns onto his back and looks at Leonard, “Nu-uh,” he softly contradicts.

 

“Hmm?” the smaller man confusedly questions as he meets Mick's gaze.

 

“The lube's not for you.”

 

“Why not?” Leonard protests.

 

“Because you're gonna watch.”

 

“Mick,” Leonard grumbles. “I don't need to _just_ watch all the time.”

 

“I want you to watch,” Mick requests.

 

Leonard sighs, goes up onto his elbows but stays laying on his front, and then pointedly moves his head down Mick's body but keeps his eyes on Mick's face.

 

Mick grins and they stare at one another for a while until the sound of Mick rubbing his cock emerges.

 

The _squelch, squelch_ is arousing and calling to him so Leonard finally leaves Mick's eyes to travel his gaze down his husband's body which is still fairly relaxed all the way down to his cock which Mick releases in order to give Leonard an uninterrupted view. Mick's length is standing up straight on its own, curving slightly towards his stomach due to the weight. The slit is weeping, and the rest of his dick is covered in lube.

 

Leonard licks his lips and shifts his weight onto the left side of his body so that he can move his right arm from under himself towards Mick.

 

This time Mick doesn't say anything, he simply twists away from Leonard and onto his side.

 

Leonard's view is still pretty good because Mick's ass is amazing but he still grumbles because Mick tried stopping Leonard from touching him. In response Leonard follows him, turning fully onto his side and scoots forward so his chest is against Mick's back. In retaliation he also defiantly places a hand on Mick's ass cheek.

 

“Hmm,” Mick moans and feels Leonard settle his chin on Mick's shoulder.

 

Teasing Leonard further is easy, Mick just has to get his hand back around his cock and languorously stroke himself. His husband is still retaliating though because he squeezes Mick's ass cheek and gets as close to Mick as he can, free hand slowly sneaking its way around Mick's body.

 

Mick tuts and slowly pushes Leonard's hand away with the wrist of his free hand.

 

“Mick,” Leonard urges.

 

With Leonard's hand out of the way Mick scoots his ass forward so that his hand can fall between their bodies. He briefly rubs the knuckles of his fist against Leonard's hard dick before moving his hand closer to his own body and uncurling his fingers to slide them between his ass cheeks.

 

Leonard makes a surprised sound and then his head is lifting from Mick's shoulder and his lower body shifting away from Mick's so he can see Mick's fingers disappearing.

 

Mick touches his asshole with his middle finger and makes a pleased _ah_ before he's pushing in.

 

“Mick,” Leonard repeats with an insistent tone.

 

Mick acquiesces, bends the leg on top and moves it forward and down onto the bed, exposing his ass for Leonard to see.

 

“Guhh.”

 

“Yeah,” Mick whispers in response as he slides his finger deeper and deeper.

 

He's done this before, but it's always been on his own. Mick has never bottomed, and Leonard has never tried reaching back there.

 

Mick knows how much Leonard enjoys bottoming and over the years he's become curious but he's never said anything. Today though, he's gonna ask Leonard. He just has to get himself looser. And maybe get over the butterflies of nervousness gathering in his stomach.

 

“Fu _ck_ ,” Leonard utters as he watches with clarity as Mick presses a second finger alongside the one he'd just slipped out.

 

Mick's hole is completely exposed and Leonard can see it glistening with lube which he gathers Mick must have had in his cupped hand.

 

When Mick starts pushing his slicked fingers inside his asshole again Leonard watches as Mick's pucker easily gives and welcomes the intrusion.

 

Without taking his eyes off of Mick's ass Leonard reaches a hand in the gap between Mick's legs and searches around until he finds Mick's other hand still curled around his cock. Mick's just holding himself, not stroking, but Leonard still wants the full picture, so he curls his fingers around Mick's hand and guides it and Mick's cock down so that he can look and see Mick's cock appear between his legs.

 

When Leonard then lets go, Mick shifts his body a bit more so that he can reach further down with his hand and allow his cock to point down straight. He doesn't bother with stroking himself because he is getting quite enough sensation from fingering his hole, but he does bothering with joining a third finger to the ones already inside and pushing in.

 

His asshole clenches as he tries to push in more than just the tip of the extra finger inside with the other two already lodged deep inside and he moans, makes himself pull away completely before pressing his fingers together and applying pressure once more.

 

“ _Mick_ ,” Leonard croaks when he looks back at Mick's asshole stretching to accommodate the digits.

 

Mick does it slow, both to allow himself to stretch and to give Leonard quite the sight. When he reaches the second set of knuckles Mick pulls back out and thrust his fingers in and out. He builds the rhythm up as his fingers sink in deeper and when Leonard curls his hand around Mick's hand still closed around his cock and prompts Mick to move his hand up and down the length, Mick does so with pleasure.

 

“You look so hot,” Leonard compliments as little noises slip past Mick's parted lips. With Mick allowing Leonard to set the pace of his stroking, Leonard moves his other hand across Mick's ass, palming both cheeks before he fingers his way to Mick's digits and softly strokes the furled skin of Mick's asshole.

 

“Gnn,” Mick sounds as his body tenses and his orgasm sneaks up on him.

 

Leonard makes Mick keep on moving his hand on his cock and then Mick is spurting come onto his leg and grinding his fingers inside himself as he presses on his prostrate.

 

Mick hadn't meant for that to happen, he'd only meant to give Leonard a small show before asking him for something a bit different. But now that he's come and his body is relaxed -and his asshole is left loose when he slides out his fingers- it's actually much easier to ask it. “Fuck me.”

 

“I'm so close,” Leonard admits as he looks between Mick's spent cock and his wet clenching pucker. His gaze slides down again and when he spots Mick's come he releases Mick's hand and swipes it across Mick's leg, scooping up Mick's fluids before he's closing his hand around his own cock.

 

With Mick's semen making the slide wet he can stroke himself as fast he wants, and very soon his toes start curling and his body tensing as he feels his pleasure heightening.

 

“Come on,” Mick urges as he wiggles his ass a bit.

 

“Not gonna- _ah-_ last,” Leonard utters as his eyelids shut close and tingles start up his spine.

 

“Don't need to last,” Mick replies as he scoots back until his ass is against Leonard's cock.

 

“Oh fuck,” Leonard whines and semen spurts out of his cock.

 

When he's stroked himself dry Leonard sucks in great big gulps of air, and when he finally opens his eyes he sees he's coated Mick's ass cheeks in white streaks.

 

“Kiss me,” Leonard requests.

 

“I see,” Mick knowingly replies. “You're lazy so I gotta be the one moving.”

 

“Please,” Leonard begs.

 

Mick smiles and rolls onto his back, more than happy to meet his husband's lips in a kiss. He'll make sure to try harder to get Leonard's cock inside of him next time.

 


End file.
